An existing terminal with a touch screen includes a touch-type mobile phone and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and so on, and does not include any physical keys, such as a keyboard, etc., so that all of operations are implemented by finger or fingers touching the touch screen. Making an existing touch-type mobile phone as an example, it is typically designed to have a large touch screen for displaying. However, during a research for the prior art, inventors of the present application find that a misoperation may occur easily when a user hold the mobile phone closely to perform the touch operation. For example, when the user holds the mobile phone by one hand, his/her thumb may move on the touch screen to perform the touch operation, but a part connecting the thumb with a palm of the hand may touch the touch screen at the same time, such that the touch screen may sense a plurality of touch operations and in turn generate a plurality of touch commands, thus a misoperation may occur. Additionally, in order to avoid a misoperation, the user may be careful to only hold the edges of the mobile phone while holding the mobile phone, but this causes the operation to be inconvenient and accordingly the touch operation experience of the user is decreased.